Abaddon C-3
The Abaddon C-3 Series tanks are Leviathan's main Tank Design which is directly stolen from the Berith line of tanks originally created by Lucifer. The Abaddon is far more combat oriented than the Berith, but is also only based on the Berith 2, meaning it lacks the greater nullifier functions that make up the strongest part of a Berith 3 or higher. Overview Weight: 35 tons Height: 11.5 meters Length: 4.6 meters Width: 2.9 meters Cannon Length: 1.3 meters Maximum Occupancy: 1 Description The Abaddon C-3 Tank, like the Berith series, is directly based on the physical design of a Russian T-90 with only marked differences. First off, the allowy making up the Abaddon, like a Berith, is solid blue due to the alloy being _______________. Additionally, the edges, seams, and lining of the tank glow a bright neon blue when the ________ is active, sadly making is extremely visible in the dark or against clashing environments where such colors stand out. The Abaddon itself is not much bigger than a T-90, with its size being only 1.15 times bigger than a T-90. The biggest difference is that it is only close to 3/4 the weight of a T-90, making it far quicker and more maneuverable. The Abaddon's major difference between a Berith and itself is that the Abaddon is equipped with two rotating gatling turrets mounted on the front of the tank that are hooked up to both a fan-based cooling system and a belt-fed ammo dump loaded in the inside of the tank. Obviously this leads to a series of serious issues such as the tanks jamming, cooling system malfunction thus causing misfire, and the poor armor on the inside of the tank between the cockpit and the ammo hold, meaning if misfire should happen, it is not unlikely that a bullet will fire through and pierce the cockpit, potentially killing the driver, especially if multiple bullets fire off simultaneously. This, coupled with the poor design of the cooling system which can overheat, thus causing this misfire, and the cannon which, unlike its T-90 counterparts, cannot rotate, makes the Abaddon a very poorly designed machine for extended combat. The benefits of an Abaddon is that they are nearly indestructible from the outside, and impossible to enter from the hatch which can be easily protected by the 360 degree rotating turrets. Additionally, using the basic ________ technology of the Berith 2, entering the tank via means other than the hatch is impossible, easily protecting the user inside. The user inside is also given a feed of the outside in roughly 4 directions on cameras attached to all sides of the rotating turrets, the back of the tank, and attached throughout the tank. The cameras themselves are extremely small and nearly impossible to see, but give the operator a great view of their surroundings. The operator seat inside is given four pedals, two cause the treads to move forward, and the other two causing them to move backward, allowing separate operation of the treads. Additionally, the operator, who is strapped to an operation chair in an upright position, is holding two loose handles and each has a trigger and a button. The handles can be moved and rotated in ways allowing the operator to very quickly and precisely move the turrets with very high accuracy, and the trigger is used to fire that turrets ammo. The main button on each handle is there to fire the main cannon, which is equipped with special _____________________ designed to stop, alter, and damage the effects of supernaturally-based attacks on it. This also extends to effects attached to weapons or non-physical attacks such as supernatural bullets. This effect is also extremely damaging to any being whose core network of strength is entirely related to supernatural power or special ability Finally the tank also contains a short-length floatation system that attempts to use stored heat from the tank itself. While the tank is not capable of gaining height, it can maintain its height for roughly 25 seconds before the power to the flotation must be cut. The heat is fired out from specially designed vents made to release heated air in power columns. Category:Weaponry Category:Vehicles Category:Researchers